Torchwood-Revisited
by troublewolf
Summary: Jack has an old flame stop by, a woman who is as deadly as Jack is immortal. There things about her that they share, leaving poor Ianto jealous. Plus three aliens appear who discover the bible and decide to take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

He had been straightening up the counter when the door flew open. He was surprise. Not many people ever entered the door, even though their cover was a tourist information center. So out of the way, it usually went un noticed. But apparently not today. Ianto Jones looked and waited, his left hand near a hidden gun. You never knew.

The new arrival was a young woman, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties. Wearing a long black leather coat so soft it clung to her. Underneath she wore all black. Black jeans, black turtle neck. No purse. She gave the place a quick glance, it lingered on the place where the hidden door was but came back to Ianto. Stepping up to the counter she gave him a slight smile.

"Where is Jack?"

Ianto tried to keep the surprise off his face as he lied, "Jack who?"

The woman gave a hiss of disapproval. Instead of saying anything else, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that had been laying there. She quickly wrote something down then motioned Ianto over. As he came close, she swiftly reached over the counter and grabbed his tie, pulling him close to her. It was then he noticed her clear green eyes, with flecks of gold in them. They showed no emotion when she told him.

"Sweetness, tell Captain Jack he has one hour to meet me at this address. If he doesn't, I'll be back with two bricks of C-4 and let myself in. Understand?"

Ianto gulped. "Yes."

She let him go and shoved the piece of paper at him.

"One hour." She said and stalked out of the building.

Ianto heard a motorbike roar to life then leave.

He straightened his tie as he walked over to the door and flipped a "closed" sign on the door window and locked the door. Then he went behind the counter and pressed a hidden button. A section of the back wall slid open and exposed a narrow space. Ianto entered and pressed another button. The door slide closed and the small elevator began to drop.

When it stopped and the door opened, Ianto quickly exited and headed for Jack. He ignored the three people who gave him a questioning look, him and the piece of paper in his hand, which he held out. Ianto walked swiftly to a stairwell and bounded up them.

He came to a office where a man sat behind a large antique desk, going over a pile of papers.

"Who the hell ordered twenty reams of paper?"

"Jack."

"No, Jack didn't." the man snarled then looked up.

"What is it, Ianto? Ready to get into a compromising position?" The man, Captain Jack Harkness asked with a smile.

"A woman was here asking for you. She said if you didn't come to this address in an hour, she would come back with C-4 and get you." Ianto handed him the address, a high priced hotel near by.

"Hmm… good looking, slim with lovely eyes?" Jack asked, taking the paper.

"A woman asking for you? Ianto, sure it wasn't a man?" A woman with a mop of dark hair and a face full of freckles stuck her head in, hearing the last. Gwen Cooper was new to the gang, but was very close to Jack.

Ianto turned to her with a smile. "No, it was certainly a female. A dangerous female I believe."

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Jack said, standing up.

"That's what?" Ianto asked.

Jack grabbed his long coat. "Go see her."

He never told them who this woman was but just left quickly, refusing their offers of company. After he left, the four who remained stood around, puzzled looks on their faces. Finally Gwen said.

"I didn't know Jack had any woman in this century."

Owen laughed, "Yeah, there is that. Wonder if she is a trap?"

"A trap for what?" Tosh asked.

"Well, we don't know much about his past. We've had things come after him and Torchwood from the past before. Usually we don't know about until someone dies." Owen pointed out.

"Ianto, what was this woman like?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, tall, slim. Had the loveliest eyes, short white hair. Wore a soft leather long coat and dark clothes. There was a aura of danger about her though." He admitted.

"See, it could be a trap." Owen said. "He might need back up."

"He would be jumping mad if we interfere." Gwen said thoughtfully. "We should just wait."

They all looked at one another for a few seconds before Ianto nodded. "We should wait."

So they did.

After about thirty minutes, a beep sound and Tosh rushed back to her computers. She tapped a few keys, but alarm was on her face. "We've got rift action!"

Gwen pulled her phone out and began tapping keys. Jack's phone went immediately to voice mail. "I can't get Jack!"

Owen was slinging his kit over his shoulder."See, A trap."

Gwen gave him a dark look. "Let's get head toward the co-ordinates. Tosh?"

"Yeah, got them!"

"Ianto, remember the address?"

"Yes. It's right down the street, the Birmingham Arms."

"Let's go gang!" Gwen called out, grabbing a gun. She tucked it away under her jacket. If Jack was in trouble, she was more than capable to handle it.

They headed for the SUV.

Parking in the hotel garage and waited as Gwen tried Jack's phone one more time. Nothing.

"It's room 504." Ianto said as they raced to the lift.

"Let's try not to make too much a mess guys!" Gwen ordered.

Silently they raced to the fifth floor. The hallway was empty.

Looking at the room numbers, Gwen said, "504 must be at the end."

They nodded at each other and moved silently down the hall.

Reaching the last room on the left, they waited a moment, listening. Tosh pulled out a piece of equipment that had some blinking lights on it. She studied it a few seconds then said softly. "No energy, rift or otherwise."

Gwen started to knock when she noticed the door was a jar. She exchanged a knowing look with Owen and they both drew their guns. So did Ianto and Tosh.

Slowly Gwen pushed the door opened. Inside the room like a tornado had gone through it. Silently the four entered, guns ready. Gwen looked toward the only other room, the bedroom. The door was halfway opened. She stepped softly toward it but a loud yelp of "Jack" stopped her. The others were close behind her. They all stood there as more came from the bedroom.

"God damn it Jack! Try and shove that big tool in me again and I swear I'll castrate you!"

The they heard Jack's voice, sounding full of laughter. "I told you it was too big!"

The four looked at one another at Ianto. Ianto blushed and hissed, "I don't know what they talking about!"

"There's only one way to find out!" Gwen whispered.

She, followed closely by the other, bust into the bedroom. To find a naked woman lying over an equally naked Jack on the edge of a messed up bed. He was holding a large knife, she had a long wound on her back. A long stitched wound. Jack saw them and grinned. The woman had a different reaction.

She raised her head and snarled. "Who the fuck are you? Put your guns down!"

Owen, never one to like orders snarled back. "We've got you covered, so we give the orders."

"Uh, Owen, nows not the time to.."

But before he finish, Jacks lap was suddenly empty as the woman had pushed herself off and was suddenly facing the four with a katana sword.

Naked, she faced them. "You think some lousy hand guns are quicker than this? Want to dance and see?" Her face was not pleasant, although she smiled.

Gwen realized the sword was deadlier at close quarters and looked past her to Jack. He had an amused look on his face. "Tala, don't kill my team. They mean well."

The woman gave them a harsh look, the lowered the gun. "Any of you got a pair of small scissors?" 

Owen lowered his gun and asked in surprise. "I do. Why?"

"I need some stitches taken out. Jack thought he could do it with his big ass knife."

"So we heard." Gwen also lowered her gun. She gave Jack a questioning look. "Your phone is off."

"Oh, well, we were not in a position to answer phones." He grinned as Owen began to pull out scissors and tweezers out of his kit.

"Tal, that's Owen, he's our doctor."

"I don't care who the hell he is. As long as he can get these stitches out!" Tala snarled, clearly in a bad mood but whether it because of the stitches or because her actions with Jack were interrupted. He had gotten up and was looking for his clothes as Owen approached Tala.

"Ah, want to lay down."

"Bet you say that to all the girls." She joked suddenly in a lighter mood. She lay on her stomach, exposing her back. A long cut ran the length of her back, amid other scars. There were a lot of stitches.

Owen went to work.

"Jack thought he could cut them out. They were pulling everytime I moved."

"Well, they should have been removed a few days go. Didn't your doctor tell you to come back?"

"He's dead." She replied. Hearing this, Owen paused. "Don't worry, Owen boy, he was wounded worse than me. I didn't kill him."

"Oh." He went back to work.

As Jack was getting dressed, Tosh was filling him in.

"The readings have it near the water, Jack. It's not large but still.."

"What's in that area?" He asked, pulling his pants on. Tosh tapped some keys on her computer and replied.

"Looks like industry. Warehouses it looks like." She turned the laptop where he could see it.

"Hmmm, some one is trying to slip something in."

Gwen had been standing there quietly but came up and grabbed his elbow."Who is this woman?"

"I told you, Tala."  
"Yes, I know her name, but WHO is she?"

"Oh, well…that's debatable. At the moment, I think she's between jobs. She free lances."  
"Free lances as what?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

Owen pulled the last stitch. "I'm done."

The woman said, "Thank god! Those damn things pulled every time I moved." She pushed herself off the bed, grabbing a bra off the floor.

"What made the wound?" Owen asked as she dressed. He rather enjoyed watching her dress. She didn't appear to mind him.

"A sword." She replied, finding her jeans thrown over a chair.

Ianto had been silent as he usually was. He knew Jack had his flings but not usually woman. He was intrigued.

"Anyone see a turtle neck?" Tala asked, throwing back the covers on the bed. Jack had finished dressing.

"Probably in the living room." He suggested. She gave a nod and headed out there to look.

Apparently the rest of her clothes were scattered there and she was soon stomping on knee high boots. Finding her long coat, she shrugged it on.

"Ready to get back to work, Jack? Looks like your team is getting a bit frantic." Tala said, settling her coat around her shoulders. Owen noticed she hung the sword on the inside.

"What have you got, Tosh?"

"An incident on Third street."

"Hmmm…that's a parking garage, isn't it?" he said as Tala came up to him. Before he could say anything else, she grabbed him and brought his face to hers. Their kiss was long and deep. As they finally broke apart, she swatted him on the rear and touched his face.

"Maybe next year, boyo." She said, a touch of sadness in the words.

"Walk with us to the parking garage." Jack asked.

"Sure."

The group left the hotel as silently as they came, and made their way to the SUV.

By the park black vehicle, they paused as Jack faced Tala. They smiled a bit sadly at each other for a second, Gwen was the only one who caught it. The Tala said. "Go catch your aliens, boyo, I'll go catch souls." Then suddenly Tala stepped sideways and disappeared.

Gwen stood there with her mouth opened. Jack saw her look and gave her a twisted grin.

"Tala is a reaper. Can we go now?" He asked and jumped into the SUV.

Shaking her head, Gwen followed as the others loaded up.

.

Coming close to the United States, Michigan especially, Tala slowed her travel. Stepping sideways, she found herself in a small town. Pulling a small black box that looked like a mobile phone from her coat pocket, she pressed a button. On the screen flashed, "New Buffalo, Michigan" So she knew where she was. Standing on a sidewalk, she noticed in the distance water. There were a few cars around. The air was cold and what seemed to be snowflakes fell around her. Her target was close to the water. Pressing some more buttons, she saw where she had to be. Putting the box away, she strode down the sidewalk toward the water.

Jack was wrestling with a Weevil as the team hunted for more in the parking garage. He sprayed the repellent and the monster fell almost asleep. He quickly fastened the cuffs on it. Getting up, breathing hard, he felt the scratches heal, although they still hurt. Yes, he couldn't die, but damn it, he still could feel pain. Weevils had long claws too!

He looked around and saw Owen and Gwen dragging another over.

"Ianto and Tosh are chasing one." Gwen gasped out. "You okay?" she asked in concern, seeing blood on his shirt.

"Yeah, you know me!" Jack replied with a white toothy grin. Just then the others came back, a Weevil in front of them.

Together the team loaded the three into the back of the SUV and locked the hatch.

Jack looked concerned. "Tosh, any other activity?"

Tosh flipped the hair out of her eyes and pulled out a lighted black square piece of equipment. Staring at it a few seconds she replied. "It's gone. But it was at the location."

"Okay, let's get them back before someone sees us."

They all loaded into the SUV. Gwen sat in front with Jack, who drove.

As they rode, she asked. "What's bothering you, Jack?"

"The Weevils. The rift activity wasn't them."

"You think they were drawn to whatever came through the rift?"

"If anything did. It could of just been a flare. They could of just been near and been drawn to it." He said, but by the tone of his voice she could tell he didn't believe it. Then she asked another question.

"Jack, you said Tala caught souls. You weren't kidding, were you?"

He grinned and gave her a quick look. He hesitated as if wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"Tala is a Reaper, as I told you. Who do you think collects the souls of the dead?"

"I just thought God called us to heaven." She answered truthfully.

"He may do that. But the truly evil don't go to heaven. They don't want to go to hell either. Her job is to collect those that don't go but hang on."

Back at the hub, the Weevils were unloaded and put into the special holding cells as Jack had Tosh check the computers for anything unusual going on.

Gwen could tell he was uneasy about something. Things were probably going to get interesting soon, as when Jack was uneasy, there was usually a reason. The reason could be anything. An alien invasion, Delaks, an outbreak of a virus from outer space. Anything.

With a sigh she pulled out her phone and called her boy friend, Rhys. He was slightly upset (that's sanitizing it) but calmed down when she promised to get in as soon as she could. As Gwen flipped the phone shut, she found Jack watching her. She threw him a smile and turned to a computer screen.

Owen stomped into Jack's office, tossed him a file and slumped down in the chair.

"Okay, give. Who is this Tala?"

Jack him an enigmatic smile as he replied, "I don't have to tell you about my girlfriends."

"I removed around fifty stitches from her back, which by the way looks like a battle field, from a sword cut. After I did so, the skin looked smooth! A puzzler that one. I don't like unanswered puzzles. So I ask again, who is Tala?"

Jack folded his hands across his stomach as he leaned back in his chair, "Tala is from the near past. She was an assassin at one time. Now she collects souls."  
Owen sat straight up in surprise. "She's a reaper?"

Jack gave a nod. "Yeap. Met her a few years ago, before I got Torchwood set up, in fact. Wanted her to work for me but she had a better offer, as it were."

"Better?"

"Yeah, she died." Jack's face tightened as he said this. He remembered her death. Unlike now, she was mortal at one the time.

"She was offered the job of catching evil souls who didn't want to go to hell."

A stunned Owen could only sit there.

Jack assumed a stern look as he pointed a finger at him. "Do not bandy this information about. It's not what I would do to you, it's her."

Owen gave a gulp and a quick nod. "Okay, yeah. You plan on seeing her again?"

"I would like to, but we seldom cross paths now."

Just then Tosh's voice was announcing another spot of activity and the two men rushed out of the office. Torchwoods work was never done!

Tala stood outside the condo complex that sat on the harbor and watched it burn. The top floor was falling in, so damaged was it. No one had been home on any of the condos as these were basically week enders and summer homes. Her soul had the top condo on the water side. A nice place at one time. Full of evil and deadly traps.

Tala fought her way through them all, finally forcing the evil soul into a corner where it fought literally tooth and nail against her. In the process the building, on fire and badly damaged, suffered. Now, standing on the walkway that led to it, Tala patted her coat pocket where a silver flask sat. Inside was the evil soul, screaming its rage.

She could hear sirens wailing so she strode back up the street. Her nose had caught the scent of a bakery. And coffee. Man, she wanted some coffee.

As she walked, the slashes on her face healed, leaving just smears of blood behind. They were not deep enough to need stitches to hold the flesh together so it would heal. He body would repair any damage but it needed help when it was severe. As the sword wound had been. She still bled and felt pain. Right now broken bones were quickly knitting so she moved a little slower than normal. As she approached the bakery, she dug a handkerchief out of a pocket and wiped the blood off her face. Stopping by a window, she checked to see if she had gotten it all. She had and found all slashes gone. Tucking the cloth away, she stepped into the small bakery. God, the smells! Danish, she wanted a pecan Danish and a coffee. There was another customer but a worker saw her and stopped what she was doing and asked what she could get her.

"Two pecan Danish and a black coffee." Tala ordered, welcoming the normal act.

The clerk quickly bagged the Danish and filled a to go cup. She took the money with a smile and pointed out where the sugar and cream was.

"Black is good enough. Just got back from England, I needed the coffee!"

"Don't they drink coffee there?" the clerk asked puzzled.

"Yeah, they do but it's not like here. Thanks hon." Tala took up her purchases and with a nod left the business. Stepping outside, she sniffed the cold air. She could smell the lake, the burning condos and the people of the small town. What evil she smelled here was small compared to what she had just caught. Standing there she thought about where to sit and eat her Danish. Suddenly a smile tugged at her narrow lips. With little movement, she stepped sideways. Disappearing.

Gwen was walking back to the Hub when she saw her, sitting on a bench by the monument eating something (a Danish?) and holding a cup of coffee. Pausing, Gwen wondered if she should turn around and go back through the tourist doorway. She had planned on taking the hidden lift, she had to admit it gave her a thrill, stepping on a slab of concrete, vanishing from sight as she slowly sank into the street. As she stood, thinking, Tala waved at her, motioning her over. Startled, Gwen forced her feet to move.

As soon as she got close, the woman said, "Come on, sit down a sec."

Having little choice, Gwen did so, gingerly.

"Come on, Jack's not that harsh a master, is he?" Tala grinned. She had apparently just finished her sweet and was drinking from the cup.

"God, I missed American coffee!"

"Ianto makes good coffee!" Gwen defended her team mate.

Tala drained her cup and looked at Gwen. "I'm sure if you've never been to Seattle, he does. Anyway, that was breakfast, lunch. Catch any good aliens?"

Gwen held her bag close to her lap. She was uneasy and Tala could see it. She could smell it.

"Don't worry, I don't do aliens. Well, you better get to work. I've got a soul to deliver. Tell Jack I'll see him." Tala shoved the small, white bakery bag in a coat pocket, tossed the empty cup into the nearby trash can as she stood up. Then she vanished. Gwen remained seated, transfixed by what she had seen, or not seen. Finally she gave herself a shake and stood up. She decided to use the tourist entrance. But she was going to talk to Jack!


	2. Chapter 2

BOOK TWO

The hub was busy, everyone peering at computer screens, even Jack and he only looked at them when crisis was on. Gwen laid her purse down at her work site and walked over to Tosh and looked over her shoulder. The computer had a map of Cardiff on it and there were several red dots blinking on it, spaced in a triangle.

The sight gave Gwen a bad feeling.

"Jack, what is this?" she asked as he came over too.

"Well, it looks like several small rift openings. Controlled openings."

Gwen gave him a questioning look.

"Time agents?"

Jack shook his head. "No, they don't exist anymore, I don't believe. Something else is trying to slip through. Tosh, you and Owen take the north one, Gwen, you and Ianto the east one. I'll take the south one. Let's go gang."

Jack had been right, something was trying to slip through. Some thing or someone.

Gwen stood with Ianto on the side of the wharf and felt the wind pick up. Thankfully the place was deserted. Their trackers showed a small rift opening near here. They had to be ready.

Tosh and Owen walked down into the underside of the bridge. Tosh held out her device and called out in the wind. "It's still coming!"

Owen squinted into the darkness. He could not make any coming lights. When the rift opened, a small flare of light usually heralded it. He wasn't comfortable with the team broken up like this. Especially when they didn't know exactly what was coming through. He and Tosh stopped in front of the under bridge. It was a two lane covering and the other side was easily seen. A street light on the lane gave off feeble light. Showing Owen nothing was under the bridge, yet.

Finally a small spark of yellow light appeared directly under the bridge.

Owen backed up and said, "Its coming, Tosh!"

"There it is, Gwen" Ianto pointed at the speck of yellow light the hovered over the planked walk way.

Jack was in meadow and watching as a speck of yellow light appeared out of no where. He undid his holster clip, ready to draw his Webley if needed.

But as the yellow light got brighter and larger, Jack could make out what was trying to come through using the power of the rift, even though it wasn't happening on the rift. Three beings dressed in long robes, carrying tall shafts topped with glowing crystals. Humanoid, maybe male, Jack thought. He didn't recognize the species but as they coalesced, they didn't appear threatening. So Jack just stood there and waited. Seconds went by and finally their bodies were whole and the yellow light vanished. In the cool night air, three richly dressed humanoids stood there, staring at Jack.

The one in the lead spoke.

"We are the Candorians. What is left." His voice was sad but firm and he spoke English with no twinge of accent.

This surprised Jack but he hide it well as he responded.

"This is Earth, why are you here?" he asked, keeping his tone friendly.

"We look for a place to live. Our world has been destroyed. We hope to assimilate."

"Oh, find a girl, settle down, rise sheep?" Jack felt unsure. These aliens were not ones he had ever heard of or seen. There was something he was missing here. But what? He wondered what the others had found. He tapped his com unit and got Tosh first. She reported that all they found was some yellow light then nothing. Gwen reported the same thing. Jack ordered them back to the hub. He looked at the three.

"The other rift signs. A diversion?" he asked, his breath sending out little puffs of fog in the cool air.

"Yes. Just in case our enemy was waiting for us. We carry no weapons." The leader explained.

"Who is this enemy?" Jack asked sharply.

"A metal race. Most died along with our race on our world. But like us, some might have gotten away."

"And you brought them here?" Jack felt his ire rise. Earth did not need another alien invasion! A metal race? He named the few metal races he knew but the Candorian just shook his head. He then said.

"They never gave us a name. But we called them Amorg, which meant death in our ancient language. They stood seven feet tall, appeared bi=pedal, their metal skin dark, almost black in color. They spoke as we did, acted as we did. But they killed without mercy. Many destroyed our cities and themselves in the process. They were not alive so they did not care about life. They did not show any signs of remorse as they piled up the bodies."

Any other time Jack would have felt some sympathy as he heard their tale of woe, but something held him back.

"Well, let's not stand out here all night. If you will come back with me?" He received a nod of ascent and when he turned to go back to his SUV, the three followed.

Back at the hub, Jack had all three aliens sitting in his office. He was puzzled and he didn't like to feel that way. They called themselves the Oona's, a race of scholars, or so they said. They had to leave their planet in the Mintor solar system, a universe that Jack wasn't familiar with. Gods, there were so many times he wished the Doctor was here! So he decided on the direct approach.

"Just exactly way are you here? Why chose Earth?" He asked.

The leader, or so he seemed, answered. "Earth is the closest to our home world. We thought we could assimilate easier here. We are not young men anymore who wish for adventure. We just want a place to live and study."

"You thought you could do that here?"

"We had hope. Your planet has had visitors in the past." The leader pointed out.

"Yes, we have. They usually turned out to want to kill us off." Jack responded sourly.

"We assure you, we are not like that." The leader glanced at the other two. "What can we do to show you we are peaceful?"

"Would you submit to a full body scan for starters? And a psychical by my doctor?"

"Yes, if that will convince you."

"It will go a long way." Jack told them and yelled for Owen and Tosh.

The Oonas went with the two for the examine while Jack sat back in his chair, thinking. He wondered if he could find the doctor. The hand hadn't glowed in some time. He didn't sense any wrongness about the aliens, but he couldn't be sure. That worried him. Well, the team would have to stay on alert. He called for Gwen and when she appeared he told her.

"Arrange lodgings for the three at the hotel."

"So, they're staying?" she asked.

"For now." He related what they had told him. She listened then asked.

"Have you ever heard of them before?"

"No. and that worries me. But if they pass the examines, we need to give them a chance."

"Okay, I'll make the call."

Gwen and Tosh took the Oonas to the hotel and got them settled in. Gwen was surprised t how easily the three seemed to take the new living arrangements. She even questioned them about it.

"Excuse me, but I'm sorry these rooms are not quite like your home…"

"They will do. We are scholars, we are use to living spare." The leader stated. He had chosen the name Leo as the Oona's names were quite long. The others were Charles and Richard. Normal Earth names.

"I would like to know if there is a place for study?"

"A library?" Gwen asked.

"Does it have knowledge?" Leo asked as he removed his long robe. He wore linen like slacks and a shirt underneath.

"Yes. We go there to learn and entertain ourselves with stories of places and things we may not be able to visit or do."

"I look forward to visiting this place." Leo gave her a smile. Gwen stared at him, thinking of how human he looked.

"Well, you have the card Jack gave you. You can buy anything you want with it. I believe Tosh gave you the codes you needed to use it?"

"Yes. It is a simple string of numbers. I thank you for your attention and help."

"That's what my job is. I need to get back now. Call us if you have any problems or have any questions. Tosh or I will be by tomorrow to check up on you." Gwen told them as she started for the door.

Leo followed her and again thanked her. He watched her and the other woman, Tosh she was called, walk down the narrow hallway. He then walked over to the room across the hall and met with the other two.

He entered the room and made sure the door was shut behind him. He started speaking, but not in English. The three had a long talk in their native language and when they were done, all three had sly smiles on their faces. Then Leo returned to his room looking satisfied with whatever they had talked about.

Jack back at the hub took off his headphones. Damn it! He didn't recognize the language the Oona's used. Alarm bells were going off in his head but so far they had not done anything wrong. He would keep a close eye on them that was for sure. When Gwen and Tosh got back, he would ask them their opinions. Owen had already given his. Humanoid, no hidden weapons, healthy as far as he could tell.

"But why are they here?" Owen had asked, puzzled. "We must be eons behind anything they could study."

Jack gave him a funny look. "You could be right. But some scholars learn just to learn. I've heard of sects spending years on primitive planets, just studying the world there. Perhaps these Oonas are the same. I will investigate deeper." 

"Who you going to call? This Doctor you keep talking about?"

Jack looked a little sad as he replied, "I wish. But he is a different person now. But I still contacts out there. Let's just keep a real close eye on them, okay?"

"Yeah. Ianto bugged their rooms and the common areas but if they continue speaking that strange language?"

"They will eventually slip up." Jack promised.

The rest of the day was quiet. Finally Jack sent everyone home. He, in turn, climbed down into the little room under his office. It wasn't much, just a bed and a washroom, but he liked it. After all the years, he had learned not to hang into anything.

He washed up and climbed into bed, soon asleep. It was few nights he actually did that, but for some reason tonight her was tired.

He thought he was dreaming. A warm presence was covering him, whispering into his ear. He welcomed it, knowing it was someone he knew.

A soft hand touched his face, stroking his jaw as he heard welsh being spoken.

"Dim ond cdw mi. Mae fy yn blino a dwi wedi creddais gormod o ffyrd."

His arms went up to encircle this presence that seemed to lying on his chest, a familiar form. But he felt wetness and uneven skin under his hands and it brought him awake.

Tala was laying on him, her head on his chest.

Softly, he asked, "Back so soon? What is going on, why the welsh?"

"I'm am tired, Jack. Can we just lay here tonight?" Her voice was weak sounding and Jack remembered the wet feeling. He looked down at his hands. They were red. She noticed this and assured him.

"Remember, I will heal." Her voice was weak. "Just hold me."

So he did. After a few hours, though, he came wide awake. Tala's body was impossibly hot to the touch and he couldn't get her to respond. Alarmed, he eased himself from under her, and stood up. The room was dark and he fumbled with the bedside lamp. As it clicked on, spilling a golden light over the figure on the bed, he saw what shape she was in. Her clothes were just tatters and singed. Dried blood coated her exposed flesh. Jack looked on in shock as she lay as quiet as death. He flashed back to when she did die. He remembered the fight, the battle that took her life for the first time. As an assassin, Tala had been hired to kill a mobster but she had been double crossed. The family had wanted her dead and had sat a trap for her. She had fierce, trying to get both of them out of the compound. She knew he couldn't die, but she didn't want them to have him. Well, she succeeded in getting them both out and away in a large car. But she had sustained too many wounds. She died in his arms like so many others had. Jack had vowed to make the family pay as he buried her. Image his surprise when a month later she found him in England, near the rift. It was before Torchwood and just after his latest Doctor connection. She told him she had been taken by Death, recruited as it were, to collect souls. Very evil souls. But it did enable her to still see him, live a semblance of a life. But now, looking at her, he wondered if she could still die.

He checked and found her breathing, shallow though. He needed Owen. Ignoring the fact that it was two in the morning, he got on the phone. A very surprised Owen answered on the thirtieth ring, but he promised to get in as fast as he could.

Jack hung up and then knelt by the bed. He gently touched her face and whispered to her.

"Tal, honey, hang in there. You must have had a rough one. But you can't die, can you? Boy aren't we a pair? I'm not sure what to do to help you." As he said that, her eyes opened. Both eyes were bruised and dark, as if blackened. She saw him and again muttered in welsh.

Jack shook his head, "Tal, I don't speak welsh."

But she simply muttered "Mae drwg mawr sy ' n dod. Bydd yn rhaid i ' w gasglu." Then her eyes fluttered closed again.

Jack touched his wrist band, his time agent band. It had caught what she had said. Jumping to his feet, he raced out up and out, racing to a computer.

At Tosh's station, he powered up one of hers and found he language program. He entered the words, thankfully he could do it by voice. But as it printed on the screen what the words meant, he was no closer to understanding what was going on. And why was she speaking welsh? He didn't know she knew that language. Well that was a puzzle he could solve later. Jack heard the door roll open and Owen came rushing in.

"Owen, Tala has come in and she badly injured. I don't think you can do much, but look her over and see."

Owen gave him a questioning look but dropped his coat over a chair and started rolling up his sleeves. He asked where she was.

"My bedroom."

Owen raised an eyebrow.

"I was a sleep and she just appeared. Did I mention she can walk between dimensions?." Jack added quickly as he ushered Owen back to where the entry was for the bedroom.

"I knew this was here, didn't really know you lived here." He said as he climbed down the narrow ladder.

"It's just a sleeping place. I gave up apartments years ago." Jack explained.

Tala hadn't moved, nor did she when Jack turned on the overhead lights.

Owen didn't look around, his attention was all on his patient. His senses were on alert, and he had a bad feeling. He had had aliens as patients and usually those ended up in autopsies. So he quickly leaned over Tala and began to examine her. Her flesh was slashed in several places, bruises and abrasions showed on her face. He saw blood on her hair so he quickly checked her skull. He felt bones shift under his gently fingers. He put on his stethoscope and listened to her heart, or tired to. He knew Jack had a heart beat but he couldn't die. Could this woman?

Straightening up, he turned to Jack and asked. "I need to know what you know about her health. Is she like you? Immortal? Can she die?"

"Only if she can do it twice. Owen, she has died once, since then she always comes back, heals. Immortal, I don't know." Jack rubbed his face in frustration. "Whoever brought her back to do what she does is a cruel task master. She can't be killed easily but she does feel all the pain and agony a wound brings her. When I die, coming back is very painful. But once it's done, I'm okay with it. Head shots leave me with a headache for a time, though."

"That's probably because your brain takes longer to heal than your heart."

"But Tala? I don't honestly know. I just know she came to me speaking welsh."

"Welsh? Isn't she American?"

"Yes. But she can speak around ten languages. She said this, according to Tosh's computer program, "Just hold me. My soul is tired and I've walked too many miles. There is a great evil coming and I will have to collect it."

"That's bloody cryptic. Do you know what it means?"

"Not a clue. Can you help her?

"I can wash and bind her wounds. But without know exactly how she heals, I don't know what else to do. Should I give her drugs?"

"No, no drugs, they won't work on her, I do know that much. Just do what you can, okay? Can I help?" Jack asked in concern.

"No, I can take care of it. You say no drugs, I've got to sew up some of the bad ones, can I use topical?"

"Yes, that will work. Just nothing stronger. Thanks Owen. I need to check on what's happening around town in case she was hurt here." Jack said and climbed back out of the room.

Owen went back to Tala and began to slip off her clothes. He had noticed a pile that looked like her black coat by the bed. He picked it up and tossed it on the small chair. He heard a clink and investigated. He found the flask she used to hold the souls. Without thinking, he tugged at the stopper. When he did Tala sat straight up in bed and yelled, "No!"

Startled. Owen almost dropped it. Instead her held it up and asked. "What's in here?"

"Evil." She whispered then fall back to the bed.

Owen furrowed his brow as he thought about what she had just said. Evil. Gently he placed it on the small chair side table. He would tell Jack about it. Right now he needed to tend to the woman.

Two hours later, he climbed upside and found Jack at his desk. Owen fell into the chair across from him with a limbless sprawl.

"Well, I did the best I could. The worst cuts I stitched, cleaned her up. She never woke up except once. I handled that flask she has…"

"Oh, Gods! I hope you didn't try to open it?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Not after she yelled at me. What's in there?"

"Souls."

Owens slash of a mouth twisted as he asked, "Souls? No kidding?"

"No, kidding. Owen, we see aliens almost every day, you have problems believing in souls?"

"No, no. Not after what I've seen lately. Anyway, she seems to be sleeping…I think. How long does it take her to heal?"

Jack shook his head. "It depends. Hours sometimes, overnight."

"Well, I'm off to bed. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks, Owen." Jack told him and sat staring off into space long after Owen had left the hub. The place grew quiet. Finally he got up and checked on her. Owen was right, she seemed asleep. Jack adjusted the blanket on her and went back to his desk. Something was bothering him. He pondered on what he had learned she was here for. A great evil. In the back of his mind he wondered if it had something to do with the Oona's. He needed to research some more.

He was still at his desk when Ianto entered the next morning. The office-coffee, front desk boy as he liked to say he was, was surprised to see Jack and asked him why he was up so early. Usually the smell of coffee brought him out of his den (as Ianto called it).

"Tala appeared last night."

"Here? She can do that?" Ianto was amazed.

"Well, she can walk between dimensions, so, yes, here. She looked like a house fell on her." Jack told him. He caught the quick look of jealousy in Ianto's eyes. The Welsh young man thought he had Jack to himself. Then Tala showed up.

"Don't worry, Ianto. Tala only shows up once a year or so." Jack told him in a light hearted tone.

"She's not like you but she is." Ianto said puzzled. "She can't die."

"Oh, she can die. But her boss keeps bringing her back." Jack's voice took on a darker tone here.

Ianto shot a look at him and saw dislike clear in Jack's blue eyes. He didn't like who ever Tala worked for it seemed.

"Who does she work for?"

"Ianto my boy, you don't want to know! Coffee ready?"

Two hours later, the two women came in. Gwen came in and asked where Owen was when she noticed he wasn't in yet.

"I had him in earlier, so he'll be in later." Jack told her as he walked around the hub reading some papers. "We need to check on the Oona's today. You and Tosh?"

"You think they're up to something?" Gwen asked.

"Something is up. I don't want to be caught unawares." Jack told her.

"Unawares, us?" Gwen gave a laugh as she dialed into the bug that was in the hotel. But she heard nothing but everyday noises and a radio playing classical music. She then grabbed up her gun and checked it over quickly and called over to Tosh, telling her where they were going. Tosh gave a nod and gathered some of her equipment and stuffed it in a large shoulder bag. Ianto was stopped by Gwen as he was re-entering the hub.

"Why was Owen in here early? Did Jack get hurt?" Her cop senses were on high alert.

"No. Tala apparently appeared and was badly hurt." Ianto told her, trying to keep his voice even.

But Gwen heard the questions in his tone and she gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder before running out.

Owen finally strolled in about noon looking rough. He just gave Jack a dark look and busied himself with some research he had been doing. He did ask about his patient but was told by Jack she was still sleeping. But Owen noticed that Jack disappeared down below twice before the girls returned.

Gwen and Tosh came back and the five met in the boardroom.

"Tosh, any energy reading there?" Jack started off with.

"Very little."

"Gwen, how are they acting?"

"Normal if they weren't aliens. Very polite and talked of studying. I don't like the sound of that." In her former life as a cop, anyone who study something wanted something. The Oona's were polite, but she didn't trust them.

"As I'm sure you found out, Tala is in my room, hurt. She showed up speaking in Welsh. Tosh, I used your program to understand her, it works." Jack announced. "She said a great evil was coming and she needed to collect it."

"Jack, exactly what does she do? What do these souls do?" Gwen asked as the others looked at Jack.

"She collects those souls who have escaped from hell. Evil souls."

Tosh sat there in stunned silence. She was the only one who really didn't know what Tala did.

"What is she?" Tosh breathed.

"A reaper of sorts." Jack told her. He gave a shake of his shoulders and went on. "I have been researching the Oona's. They do appear to be a race of scholars. But I have this nagging tickle these three are not just the run of the mill scholars."

Owen spoke up. "Yeah, who would come to Cardiff to study? Besides, what's this great evil you say Tala spoke of?"

"I will ask her when she awakes." Jack told him. "We continue to monitor the Oona's, okay?"

He gave each and every Torchwood member a stern look. "Leave Tala to me."

He climbed down the short ladder to his room. Owen had been the only one down here with the exception of Ianto a time or two. He didn't care for it, calling it a tunnel. Jack had laughed and told him it was a love tunnel then. He looked down at Tala. She had slept for over a day and showed no sign of waking up. Standing there, Jack remembered how they had met. He knew Gwen and Ianto assumed they had met this century, but they hadn't. While she wasn't as old as he was, she was old. Her sword was from the 1800's and so was she. But unlike Jack, she never talked about it but one time. She had told him about living with the Native Americans in the US. She had fought against the white man's incursion and hinted she had killed Custer or at least had been there. She thought he had been a cold natured killer. Jack figured she was right. He had spent most of the 1800's in England working for Torchwood. They had met when Tala had been hired to kill a Lord. Except it was a double cross and a Torchwood matter. The Lord had been dealing in alien weapons and Jack was ordered to stop him. He and Tala had met when he had been killed for the hundredth or so time. She took him coming back to life rather well and had even showed interest in Torchwood, believing him about aliens. They had a swift love affair, Jack surprised she had been a virgin. It had embarrassed her somewhat, even though t her age unmarried, it wasn't unheard of. But she had confessed a secret to him. She had no sex drive. For man or woman. It puzzled her why she was so attracted to him. He smiled as he remembered telling her his secret, "51th century pheromones." They both had finished their jobs, and the Lord was dead but as they were escaping, the Lord's wife was in peril by the rival Lord he who had hired Tala. An innocent, the wife had pleaded for help and Tala gave it. But she was a mere mortal than and the rival Lord's guards were quite good with their guns and swords. Jack fought like a tiger as did she, but as he was shot six times and "died" yet again, he saw her fall, pierced by two guard's swords, her katana falling to the floor. When he came back to life, he found her hacked body still warm, she and the wife. By this time Jack has witness quite a few deaths of friends and women and men he had loved, but this one shook him. His colleges from torchwood found him cradling her body, refusing to put her down. The leader offered to put her body in the freezer unit at torchwood, an alien device he himself had been in a time or two. But he had said no, she didn't like the cold. Instead she was buried in the woods. She had told him once she liked them. For a man used to denying death, image his surprise when she had found him fifty years later. In Cardiff of all places. Torchwood was still going strong, although Jack was tired of it as it seemed to be going in the wrong direction. It had developed into an entity interested more in acquiring alien objects than protecting the Earth. At first, when he saw her, he thought perhaps she had a child she never told him about. But she was Tala, through and through. She even thanked him for burying her in the woods! She had taken a surprised Jack back to her hotel room and told him what happened after she had died. Assuring him it didn't hurt all that much, he knew better but didn't argue. Instead he listened in amazement as she told him how her soul was given the chance to redeem its self by collecting evil souls that escaped going to their final rest had escaped it. He was further amazed when she had told him of the huge office building that apparently no one could see in major cities. Then she told him the amazing part. She could travel between dimensions. In fact she had taken him on a short trip. She told him she couldn't stay, that 'they' would not let her have a regular life, but she was okay with that. If he was fine with her coming back once a year or so, she would but she would understand if it wasn't. Jack wanted hold on to her with both hands and never let her go but he understood. Whether she worked for the devil or a god, she had limits to what she could do. Plus she really wanted to redeem her soul and he couldn't stand in the way of that. So for the last fifty plus years, they had met once a year or so. This was the first time she spoken of any evil coming.

"Jack? You down there?" Gwen called out. Jack gave himself a small shake and headed back upsides.

"Yeah, trouble?'" He asked.

"Leo and company are talking about studying humans. Jack, I don't like that. Study us how. And why?" Gwen had grown a healthy suspicion of aliens. Or it was just her Welsh nature, Jack wasn't sure.

"Okay. Let's go and see the bunch. Take your gun." He told her. They left the others behind to monitor things.

She heard a call, it started with a burning pain in her skull. Not pain but something similar. It dragged her back from a darkness her boy was trying to escape to. Sitting up, Tala looked around. Jack's bolt hole. Well, this was why she always dragged him to a five star hotel.

Wincing, she slowly got to her feet. The blanket fell exposing a body devoid of terrible scars or the bruises that had been there yesterday. Only a few old scars stood out as she hunted for clothes. But hers were gone. She found Jack's cloth press and snagged a shirt and pants, not wanting to step back home in the nude. Then she found her flask but her sword was not in sight. Its absence worried her and she headed up above.

Standing in Jack's office she shouted, "Where's my damn sword! Jack!"

Suddenly she felt dizzy and dropped to sit in his chair while Owen and Ianto came running.

"You're up!" Owen said in a startled voice, but he soon used his doctor voice. "You need to go back down and rest! You looked like a house had fallen on you!"

Tala rubbed her eyes wearily. "One did. Bring me my sword! I have to go. Now!"

Ianto stepped over to Jacks safe and lifted it out handling it with complete respect. He had a thought of how old it was. Plus how sharp it was.

Tala cursed under her breath. She should of sensed it there. That fact spoke of how bad she had been. She took it from Ianto with a thank you then looked at Owen.

"Thank you for what help you could give me. Would you excuse me and Ianto for a few seconds?"

Owen looked puzzled and so did Ianto but left without a complaint.

"Close the door, will you. I need to tell you some things to tell Jack. And for you." Tala said and waited for him to do so.

"You need to know how much Jack loves you." She waved him to silence as Ianto tried to speak.

"I'm from his past. He was my first and he will be my last. Home office isn't happy with me over him. Please tell him if things were different…well, they aren't. Anyway, there is an evil coming to Cardiff. Did he tell you I collect souls? Well even if the body is dead, truly evil souls can cause mayhem. But I think Jack's rift is figuring in this somehow." Tala said and stood up. "Goodbye Teaboy."

Ianto found himself alone in the office. Stunned by what he had just seen (or hadn't seen) he slowly walked out of the office. He needed some strong coffee right now and the calming process of making it.

Jack and Gwen made the quick drive to the hotel in somewhat silence. She asked about Tala and Jack kept mum. He did ask her about Rhys to deflect her.

"Oh, he's gone to London with Banana and friends to watch soccer. It's too quiet at home without him." She then waited for him to say more but they had arrived at the hotel. Each had an ear piece in and Jack was talking to Tosh.

"How's the energy readings?"

"Rising a little." She told him in her efficient but polite manner.

"We're here now, so alert me to anything. Tell Ianto to tell Tala if she wakes up I'll be back later." There was a dead silence that made him demand to know what was going on.

"She's already gone, Jack. That's all I know." Tosh hurriedly put in.

"Okay. We'll talk later."

Gwen was worried, Jack's normally bright personality was dimmed.

"Jack, what was it?"

"Tala left."

"Oh." Was all she could say as they walked into the hotel lobby. They found Charles and Richard reading newspapers, sitting in comfortable chairs. Leo was not in sight. Jack said quietly to Gwen. "Keep them busy." With that he gave the aliens a nod and strode toward the lift.

Gwen walked over with her big smile and started talking to the two while the lift went to the second floor. Jack unsnapped his gun, but left his greatcoat over it. He went to Leo's room and knocked softly. As he did so, Tosh's voice came over the ear piece.

"Jack, the energy is gone."

"Really? Surprise, surprise." He said under his breath as the door slowly opened and Leo stood there with a book in his hand. It was a bible.

"May I come in?" Jack was the soul of propriety and was soon inside with Leo.

"I find this book fascinating! Our specie has no gods. Except knowledge. Does everyone here believe this book?"

"Depends on who you ask. We have many different faiths here. Most get along these days."

"I would think if there is more than one it would be confusing."

"Well, you wanted to study humans, faith can be a big part of us." Jack briefly wondered what he would think about what Tala did. Collecting souls. Jack felt a pang of unhappiness. Usually he was the one who either left or outlived a partner. Now he was finding out how it felt and he didn't care for it. He stayed for a while and sussed out Leo, but the alien appeared to be what he said he was. Still there was a nagging sense of doom that itched the back of his head. From what, though?

He said goodbye and went back downstairs where a grateful Gwen was waiting for him.

"Charles and Richard went to get chips." She said with forced cheerfulness. "How was Leo?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Back at the hub, Jack parked himself behind Tosh as she ran several programs that served for rift action. But after an hour, there was none and he had to let the poor woman work in peace. He stalked to his office and shut the door, something he seldom did.

Ianto made him some black coffee and gingerly carried it to him. Then he just stood in front of the desk, hands clasped.

"Okay, Ianto, spill." Jack ordered.

"Well…Tala told me to tell you that she won't be back. But the evil is still coming and she thinks it has to do with the rift." He hated saying it, especially when he saw sadness appear in Jack's bright blue eyes. But it quickly seemed to vanish but Ianto knew Jack was a master at hiding his feelings. He neglected to tell him what else she had told him. Ianto silently wondered how Jack felt at being dumped for a change. But he wouldn't rub salt in the wounds.

"Jack, is it true she'd a reaper?"

"You could call her that."

"She said something about home office. I wondered if she was with the government."

Jack started to laugh. Ianto's words reminded him of the bible in Leo's hands and he laughed harder. Finally seeing the wounded look on Ianto's face he got himself under control and explained.

"She doesn't work for the government or the devil. I can't tell you exactly who or what, but all she does is collect souls that either escape or don't go to hell."

"But isn't that the devil?" Ianto handsome Welsh face was truly puzzled.

"Could be God. It could be Death himself."

"Is he real?"

"Well, ask me sometime after I die." Jack teased and tried to lighten up. But he kept seeing Leo reading the bible. Studying it.

The Oona's gathered in Leo's room, all had a copy of the bible in their hands. Charles was reading a passage out loud while the other two listened intently. After he was done, they all had it memorized. That was the secret to their race's success as scholars, their memories. They began to speak in their language, talking about what the passage meant. But they were taking the bible literally. Suddenly Leo switched to English.

"Do you think this race really believes this book?"  
Charles shook his head. "Not all. I talked to the maid and she says most people think it's out dated in its beliefs. But she also says that those who go to church, follow the bible as best they can but its almost impossible."

"What if we made it possible? What if we developed our own take on what this bible really says?" Leo said thoughtfully.

"We could do so. I saw a man who asks for money to pray on the television. We could use the money. Torchwood won't support us forever." Richard pointed out. The three decided to start their project. The aliens went out and brought nice suits, just like they had seen the preachers wore on TV. Using their Torchwood cards, they then rented an old store front. Then one by one they went out on the street and began to preach. At first no one stopped to listen, but the Oonas were very good at how to talk to crowds.

Weevils. The bane of Jack's existence, or at least he was beginning to think so. Once again they were climbing out of the sewers and going after folks. The team was out and had rounded up three so far this night. Tosh was dead on her feet but gamely keeping up as the others scrambled after number four who had just ripped a mans face off. The poor sod died in the alley before the team could save him. Ianto had the chore of disposing of the body in the bay. Jack had lit out after the weevil with Owen and Gwen hot on his trail. Tosh had gotten the SUV and followed.

Jack had followed the Weevil to an empty warehouse which Cardiff had tons of, it seemed. This one had housed machinery at one time and empty pallets lay scattered about. Stacks of them. Jack entered , keeping all senses on alert and heard a sound near the back. He pulled the last can of spray he had and advanced.

"Here, Weevil, weevil. Come to Uncle Jack." He knew it didn't matter how quiet he was, they could smell him. Edging around a high stack, he felt something in the air and suddenly the stack crashed down on him! Buiried, Jack felt ribs break and one punctured his lung. The pain made him blink fast, trying to breath. He managed to get an arm around and touch his ear piece to call for help. It crackled a few times but finally Gwens voice sounded. She assured him she and Ianto were just outside. Speaking without drawing deep breathes, Jack lay there, under pallets and trying to warn them the weevil was in here. As he lay there, he could hear shuffling steps and a grumbling noise. The weevil was circling him. Jack wasn't scared, he couldn't die anyway. But he wasn't looking for pain and being eaten was painful! Very.

After a few minutes Gwen and a worried looking Ianto along with Owen were pulling the wooden pallets off him. Owen looked at him with his doctor eye and asked.

"Did you die?"  
"Not this time, sorry."

"Then what happened?"

"Punctured a lung, I think. It's healing but boy, does it hurt to breath!" Jack answered as he was lifted to his feet. "Look, gang, the weevil is around here somewhere. Be careful, it's a big bruiser."

It took all four to round up the last weevil but they kept at it till they had him sedated and in cuffs. Loading it into the back of the SUV, the team headed to the hub.

The weevils were unloaded and caged. Tosh hurried to her computers while the others waited for Into to brew his coffee, although Owen was grumbling he needed a real drink. Gwen wanted to get home and take a hot bath. All were tired. Jack retreated to his office after telling them they could leave after reports were written. He, in turn, took the coffee Ianto brought him and sat behind his desk. Jack quickly wrote his report as head of the team. But he was strangely invigorated by his injury earlier. He had found that sever injuries almost always gave him nervous energy afterwards. Plus he was thinking of Tala. While he was in a relationship with Ianto at the moment, he had explained about what he had with her. He had even told Tala how he felt about the Teaboy. She had told him it was good he had someone, she hadn't minded. Jack had a smile twist his lips as he thought of her. A soft knock on the door jam drew him back to the present. Ianto stood there, a questioning look on his face.

"We're going home now. Are you coming?"

Jack could hear the almost pleading tone but he just shook his head.

"Not tonight. I'll lock up." He said and lowered his eyes to the papers on his desk. If he had kept looking at Ianto's handsome face, he wouldn't be able to stay.

Long after the team had left and the hub grew quiet, Jack could hear the resident flying dinosaur circling. He thought, he really needed to send it to some planet where it could fly free. After a few hours of relentless paperwork, Jack got up, stretched and went out to turn lights off. Then he went back to his room. Ianto, probably had tidied up and there was a freshly made up bed waiting for him. Stripping down to underwear, Jack laid down. But he lay there for hours, wishing he had gone with Ianto, wanting Tala to reappear. Just wanting.

An alarm jolted jack out of a light doze. Jumping up, he climbd into his pants, leaving shirt behind as he scrambled up the ladder. He did have his gun in one hand. Rushing up, he had to make himself wait as he entered the walk way. What had set it off, he wondered. It wasn't the alarm for intruders, that tine was different, he realized now he was fully awake. So he ran down the stairs and looked at Tosh's station. Her one computer that monitored the area was flashing red lights on a map of Cardiff. In alarm, Jack picked up the phone and started calling. This didn't look like something he could handle alone.

Usually only small things would fall through the rift, Jack called it the flotsam of the universe. But this time it was something major. The team rolled to a stop in a city park. A large ball of golden light filled the empty field and faint figures could be seen solidifying. Jack thought there might be five but no more than six. Tall and broad, they looked dark. Jack glanced at Tosh and she reported that all the energy was centering now on this spot. He couldn't explain to the others how wrong this was feeling, but Jack drew his gun. Ianto and Gwen saw this and drew theirs also. So as the figures came through the rift opening, three heavy ammod hand guns were pointed right at them.

"Don't open fire unless I do." Jack called out.

Ianto and Gwen gave him brief nods. Ianto wished they had grabbed some alien tech before leaving, these figures looked hugh!.

Finally with a small flash of light, the rift opening closed, leaving five beings standing there dressed in armor. Jet black armor, it appeared. Their faces were unreadable but onyx eyes seemed to glare at the team. Jack stepped forward.

"You are?"

"We are the Morg. Stand in our way at your peril." The voice was speaking English but there was a metallic tone to it.

"You have no rights here, not even under the shadow proclamation." Jack said.

The forleader stepped forward, raising a long barreled weapon. It paused only a few seconds then shot Jack with a blue beam of light. Jack gave a muffled yelp and collapsed. Dead. His team opened up. But bullets only bounced off the armor. The team had to dodge blue rays, ducking down and around. Owen got only a flash across an upper arm and he screamed at the pain. Ianto snagged his collar and dragged him behind the SUV. All four hunkered down as the Morg slowly advanced. Ianto wanted to go get Jack, but Gwen was holding him back.

"Ianto! Jack can't die! You can!" She hissed into his ear.

"Hey, guys, something is going on." Tosh warned them. She was peeking over the hood of the SUV. Slowly the other three peered out.

Daylight was just starting but there were still some lights on in the park. They saw a tall, slim figure whirling around the armored aliens. Suddenly sparks were flying and pieces were falling off the Morg.

"Is that Tala?" Tosh asked breathlessly.

"It looks like her. How did she know Jack was hurt?" Gwen told her, gripping her gun tightly. How was the woman able to move so fast? The Morg were slow and clumsy and soon all five were face down on the ground. Gwen stood up in time to see Jack rise from the ground.

"Guys, Jack's back." With that, the four left the shelter of the SUV and raced over to him. Only him. Tala was gone.

Jack was unsteady on his legs and was looking at the carnage with surprise. He saw them coming and asked in his old voice.

"Hey, kids. Did we do this?"

"No. Your girlfriend put in a appearance. Jack, are you all right?' Gwen asked coming up. Ian to had rushed up and helped Jack stand.

"I'm fine. Boy that packed a punch. Hey, wait, did you say Tala was here?"

"Get hi m to the car, he's still recovering." Gwen ordered. "Owen, you all right?" She has asked, seeing the burn on his arm.

"Oh, you know me. I just need a stiff drink." Owen flashed her a cheeky grin and followed Ianto and Jack to the SUV. Gwen looked at Tosh.

"You go back with the boys. I'll stay here and guard the bodies. Have Ianto come back with the large truck. We can't just dump these in the bay."

"Do you think they are really dead?" Tosh asked.

"Well, they're not moving. So, yes. Hurry on now."

Tosh gave her a wave and ran to the waiting vehicle. Gwen kept her gun out as she knelt by a still Morg. She placed a hand on the black armor but immediately removed it. The metal felt ice cold. She stood up. Ianto couldn't get back here quick enough. Gwen hoped all she had to worry about was early morning joggers.

Ianto finally drove up with the bigger van and he and Gwen dragged the Morgs over to it and loaded them up. They could hardly move them and Gwen was sure they both would have sore backs later.

Ianto also assured her Jack was feeling better.

Back at the hub, the Morgs were unloaded and stored in a deep room that had a blast door. Later they would open them up.

Jack seated behind his desk with a hot cup of coffee in one hand when Gwen came in.

"Ianto says you're okay." She said in way if hello.

Jack threw her his wide toothed smile and told her. "You know me, I'm like the energizer bunny. Takes a licking and keeps on ticking!"

"Well, those would of stopped out tickers if Tala hadn't showed up! Jack, she flew so fast, killing them! I've never seen even aliens move that quick! What is that sword of hers made of?"

Jack buried his nose in his coffee and thought about how to respond.

"Gwen, I have no idea. We need to ask the Oonas about this. They had said the Morg were all dead on their home planet."

"Well, they lied, didn't they?" Gwen huffed.

Jack and Gwen went back to the hotel but the aliens were out,. The desk clerk said she thought they were out preaching.

This stopped Gwen in her tracks. "Preaching? What religion?"

The clerk shrugged. "I don't know. They call their church the Church of the Stars."

Gwen and Jack just looked at one another. Now what? They thanked her and left the hotel.

"Now what?" Gwen asked.

"Let's go check out the dead Morgs."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The suits of armor appeared to be just that, suits. The helms held some circuitry, but not even Tosh could get it working again. Its face plate had been pierced with a sharp object, a sword and it apparently destroyed whatever drove them. The suits were truly dead. But Jack wasn't taking any chances. He had them restrained with some alien cuffs that nothing could break and then he locked them behind blast doors. If they ever came back to life, they were not going anywhere.

Back in the common area of the hub, Tosh immediately checked her computers. Everything seemed quiet. Ianto was making his magic coffee for everyone. Jack disappeared into his office while Owen bent over his desk. Gwen was left on her own and she was getting bored. She wondered if she could just go home. Poor Rhys was all alone. She spared s glance up at Jack's door and it was opened. So she bounded up the stairs and the office.

"Jack!" she announced herself that way. A startled Jack looked up and asked.

"Rift action?"

"No, Gwen action. Since things have quieted down, can I take off early?" Gwen felt a little unsure asking as they didn't really have set hours. But they had been out all night and it was now the next day. She was tired, wanting Rhys and a shower. Not necessarily in that order either.

"Don't see why not. Keep your phone on." He told her and as she flashed him a grateful smile, Jack felt a twinge. Few females attracted him and Gwen was one. But he never took a relationship from a married person. He had been married a couple of times and he didn't want that to happen to him so he didn't do it to others. Besides there was Ianto Jones. That thought brought a smile to Jack's face. Maybe they all should go home and he and Ianto could go out on a "date". He got up from behind his desk and trotted out to give the order. And found chaos.

In the center of the hub, where the huge monument went down into the earth, Owen and Tosh were back up by a tall dark figure similar to the Morg in storage, except it didn't have armor. But it did have a huge gun like object in its hands. Ianto was laid out on the floor, Gwen bent over him as if shielding him with her body. The attacker was talking.

A metallic voice was demanding for its "brothers". It then let loose a shot that left a huge hole in the base of the monument. Owen and Tosh crouched down in fear.  
Both were hit by shrapnel. Jack stood on the catwalk and drew his weapon. He was about to fire when he was aware of another visitor. Tala! The collector appear behind the figure and swung her sword. Abruptly the figures head fell off and its body slowly toppled forward. Tala then knelt by it with her silver flask. A white wisp floated out of the body and into the flask. She caught it and then stoppered the flask. Jack had run down the stairs and shouted, "Tala!"

She turned and looked at him. "Jack, these are not aliens. I will be watching." Then she stepped sideways and vanished.

Jack swore, something he seldom did and rushed over to Ianto.

Gwen was holding a piece of cloth against Ianto head. Stemming a gash. "He's okay, just a small head wound."

Ianto was coming to and he wanted to get up. Jack and Gwen helped him to his unsteady feet. Owen and Tosh had come over and Owen shifted into doctor mind set. He told Ianto to sit down, NOW, and asked Tosh to get his bag. Jack and Gwen got Ianto to the sofa. Getting him to sit down, Jack had to forcibly stop him from getting back up. Finally a dazed Ianto relented and sat there while Owen examined him. Owen bandaged the bleeding wound and told the others. "He'll be fine. A bit of a concussion though. He need to be kept awake." Owen shot Jack a quick look. "No physical stress."

"I'll stay with him. You kids can go home." Jack sat don beside and Ianto and took his hand in his. It was testament to Ianto's state, he didn't pull away in front of the others.

The others left reluctantly and soon the hub was quiet.

"What..are we going..to do." Ianto managed, wincing as talking made his head hurt.

"Well, I could regal you with some stories from space and the Doctor." Jack offered.

"I…don't want to hear…about others."

"Not even Tala?" Jack knew her appearance bothered Ianto.

"Tell me about…her." Ianto said, squeezing Jack's hand. So Jack did.

"We met in the 1800's. I fudged when I said she was from this time. She was a good assassin, sought out for world work. She was born in America but we met in England when she was here to remove a corrupt Lord. He dealt in alien artifacts too dangerous to leave alone. Torchwood was trying to stop him when Tala showed up. Except the Lord who had hired her also had set assassins on her trail. She rescued me but the Lord who she was sent to kill, which she did, had a innocent wife. The rival Lord was trying to kill her as she was to inherent the estate and he wanted it. With child, she was scared to death and implored Tala for help. Which she offered. So we tried to get the wife out of the estate and hide her until we could take care of the rival Lord. My Torchwood fellow agents were on the way, but it was just Tala and me. And the wife, who couldn't fight. We got cornered and overwhelmed. I was 'killed'. When I came back, Tala was dead, hacked to death." Jack's voice broke. Then he continued on. "I buried her in the woods. They're still there. I sometimes wonder if I shouldn't remove her bones and place them in a safer spot. The estate is still there." Then he mentioned the spot and Ianto gave a gasp of surprise.

"That's..that's..no way!"

"Yes, it is. Might make it tricky to go there but the Queen might let me do it as a Torchwood action." Jack mused. "I wonder what she meant, it wasn't an alien?"

He got to his feet. "Stay."

He went over to the headless body and touched it. Or tried to. His hand passed through the form and suddenly it broke up into a million pieces and vanished. Surprised, Jack sat back on his heels and thought. He really needed Tala to return and explain things. He glanced up at a shocked Ianto. He really couldn't explain what had just happened.

The team was gathered in the boardroom, Jack standing and finishing telling the others what he had told Ianto earlier.

"So, she is from the 1800's, and can't die, like you." Gwen didn't really asked this but was just repeating what she had heard.

"No, not like me. I'm a fixed object in time, she is…well, controlled by a different force. She can die but comes back." Jack pointed out. "She said the invaders were not aliens."

"Then does that mean the Oonas are not?" Owen put in, scrunching his face up in thought. "But, Jack, every test I did said they were corporal. I know I didn't make a mistake."

"Tal told me one time that the souls she hunted were able to fool humans into thinking they are real. This could be the same thing."

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Gwen demanded.

"Her work was none of our business. Plus we've never had our paths cross like this. But she had warned me a great evil was coming." Jack's usual bright face was dark with worry. "I need her to come back and tell me."

"Is she likely to do that?" Gwen asked.

Jack rubbed his head in frustration. "I don't know. I really don't know."

Tosh spoke up in her quiet voice. "Shouldn't we go get the three Ooans?"  
"Yes. Ianto, break out the capture disks, enough for all three and a spare." Jack ordered.

The team rode to the site in silence. Pulling up, night had just fallen. They rushed into the hotel to find the lobby in an uproar and police sirens I the distance. Furniture was scattered around and two bodies lay there bereft of their heads. Gwen knelt by one and when she touched it, it broke apart and vanished.

"Ghosts?" she asked I shock. "This was Charles and Richard."

"Owen, go check Leo's room. Ianto go with him. Tosh, any signs of rift action?" Jack barked out as two police cars pulled up.

Gwen went out to handle them. Jack could hear one of the policemen say, "Blood Torchwood." It made him grin. The locals didn't appreciate Torchwood, but if they really knew what they handled, they would.

"He's not there and the rooms neat." Owen said, breathlessly after running there and back. "I need to run more!"

"What, running after Weevils not enough?" Jack asked in sarcasm.

"Okay, kids! We need to find Leo, before there's an epic event."

Tosh used a device that would sniff out any sign of unknown energy. Jack wasn't sure Leo would make any, but if he was a construct, he thought Leo would be sure to emit something. But in the back of his mind, Jack wondered exactly who had made these so called aliens. And why. He mentally went over all the villains, human and alien they had tangled with and he couldn't think of anyone. Then he wondered if it was someone the Doctor had tangled with. But he kept coming up blank. So the team drove around the area around the hospital but found nothing. They all thought he knew what had happened to his fellows and it spooked him. But where would he go? As thy drove to the Hub, Gwen sat up straight in the car and shouted, "I know where he went!"

"Where and how?" This was from a grumpy Owen who was wishing for a drink.

"Jack said Leo was reading the bible and was interested in religion. I bet he went to ground in a church!"

Jack drove a U-turn and headed back the way there had come. "This is why I keep you around!"

Gwen retorted, "Huh, I'm the only one who can keep you honest!"

Jack just grinned and sped up. "Tosh. Give me some churches near the hotel."

Tosh type frantically open her computer when she shouted. "Jack, the Church, Free St. Georges is on fire!"

"Give me the coordinates!" Jack ordered and plotted the drive. They arrived on the block where the old church stood and police were already blocking it off. To muttered oaths of "Bloody Torchwood", they drove pass the blockades. The Church was stone but it was burning even the same. Flames rose behind stain glassed windows. Jack squealed to a stop and they all piled out. Then they stood there, feeling the heat from the flames.

"What the bleeding hell, Jack! We can't go into that!" Owen ground out.

"No…but I think she will." Jack said, a slight catch in his voice. The others looked where he was looking. Just down the block, still by the burning church, stood Tala. Backlighted by the fire, she stood out as she leaned forward on her sword. Then she picked it up and strode toward them.

"You guys need to stay here. He's set the whole church on fire, No humans were inside."

"What is Leo, Tal?" Jack demanded.

"Well, I'll tell you what I can. This really had nothing to do with aliens. All the aliens you've seen were constructs made by the souls I was sent to fetch."  
"How the hell could they do that?" Owen asked.

"These were not regular evil souls."

"What were they, really?" Jack wanted to know.

"Lucifer was not the only angel to fall. The very first demons were angels who fell. These three were top aides, you could say, of the Dark Lord. They escaped. My employers decided to use them to teach me a lesson. You too, Jack. I guess the only way they thought I would ever give you up is to threaten you." Tala told them. "Now, if you all don't mind, I have to get in there. Jack…goodbye." And she vanished.

When Jack made move to go in there, Ianto held him back. "Jack, you might not die, but you will burn!"

Finally Jack stopped fighting and just stared at the inferno, his blue eyes full of tears. "So will she."

As something boomed in the church and the flames exploded high, Jack fell to the pavement, sure he was witnessing Tala's death. But suddenly the flames all vanished! Getting to his feet, he tore away from Ianto and rushed into the church through a broken door. He burnt his hands in a few places due to still hot timbers, but there were no flames anymore. Everything smoldered as he made his way to the pulpit. Nothing was left of the upstairs but he saw a figure standing by a pile of rubble. Tala.

Jack called her name.

Her hair was singed and some soot was on her face but she seemed unharmed. She saw him as she knelt with a flask in her hand. She stood back up as he came up to her.

"Jack, I told you it was over. Go back before there's a flame up." She cautioned.

"Tala. I really don't understand…"  
"Jack, they weren't aliens. My employers knew of us, of you and what you do. For whatever reason they decided to do this little play using your fears. Maybe they thought I would "die" here and you wouldn't look for me again. I don't really know and I can't really ask. You know the terms of my life now! Please, just go." Tala pleaded as she pocketed the flask. She made a move to sidestep and Jack lunged forward and grabbed her arm. She let him pull her close and into a deep kiss. When he released her, she vanished.

Ianto and the others joined him in silence then Gwen said, "Let's go home, Jack." She took his arm and lead him out of the burned church. Behind, amid the rubble, a headless body lay, with what looked like wings around it. The slowly it dissolved until nothing was left.

The team slowly got into the SUV and Jack let Gwen drive. On the way back, Owen piped up.

"So, Jack. What just happened?"

Rubbing his eyes, Jack shrugged. "I don't really know. Ask me tomorrow." Then he fell silent.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Once back at the hub, Jack went to the room where the armored aliens had been held. He slowly opened the blast doors and found…nothing. They were as gone as the black figure earlier. All trace of the so called aliens were gone. Jack swung the door closed and walked back toward his office. How the hell was he going to write this up?


End file.
